Broadschool Learning Revolution - Tatennant Hogwarts AU
by Accio-Spaceman
Summary: The first "book" of my Tatennant!Hogwarts AU. Set during their (relative) fifth year, our favourite Tatennant characters struggle to come to terms with the harsh realities of a world with magic when they are confronted with a situation which strikes far too close to home. Admittedly angsty in places but also with a fair amount of fluff. (Rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1: Got To Get Back To Hogwarts!

**Broadschool's Learning Revolution**

 **Chapter 1 – Got To Get Back To Hogwarts!**

-1-

Alec ducked as another tongue-tying curse flew over his head, regretting that yet again, he had allowed his father convince him to stay at another year at this school. While he begrudgingly agreed that, yes, it was more sensible to wait until after he finished his OWLs before transferring to somewhere – anywhere – else, he still hated the idea of being subject to such lively surroundings and loud, insensitive younger students.

Dragging his case behind him as he searched for an empty carriage, he was relieved to spot Nellie and Theresa alone in the corner of the third he checked. Honestly, his two friends had been his only comfort ever since – well… for nearly a year now.

"Alec!"

Alec graced his friends with one of his increasingly rare smiles they greeted him in near unison.

Stowing his case under his seat, he flopped down opposite them rather ungracefully, allowing the strain of the summer to melt away. He would miss them when he left.

"Bad journey?" Theresa asked sympathetically.

Unlike his Nellie and Theresa, who lived in Essex and London respectively, Alec lived down in Cornwall, meaning that he not only had one of the longest journeys of anyone, was forced to rely on the Knight Bus to transport him to King's Cross each year, as his cases made it impossible to fly, and he suspected muggles wouldn't take too nicely to an owl on their transport systems.

Alec was prevented from confirming Theresa's inquiry when there was a tentative knock on the door of their compartment. While Alec was still recovering from his surprise, Nellie was already waving to the girl peering through the window, signalling her to join them.

Alec was again struck by surprise when the door opened to reveal an angel. Admittedly, this angel was wearing jeans and a t-shirt proclaiming "C'est La Vie", but surely someone so stunning couldn't be a mere mortal?

He was so absorbed in these thoughts, he was startled to feel Theresa kick him under the table that protruded from the windowsill. Suddenly aware that everyone – including the angel – was staring at his, he self-consciously cleared his throat, and eloquently followed with a:

"Sorry, what?"

Theresa cringed in second-hand embarrassment, while Nellie seemed greatly amused by his distraction.

"I was just introducing everyone to Sarah, here." Nellie smirked, gesturing to the angel, who was now blushing prettily.

"Oh, um, right, um, I'm Alec." He managed to stutter, sticking his hand out somewhat awkwardly to greet her.

"Sarah." She replied, seeming torn between shyness and a mask of confidence.

Alec tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest as their hands touched, scolding himself for his self-perceived lack of control.

"I just transferred from Beauxbatons." She explained, to which Theresa replied;

"Oh how wonderful! Alec wants to go there next year! You'll have to tell him all about it!"

Alec told himself that he was imagining the slightly disappointed look that he could have sworn flittered across Sarah's face at that news.

"Oh, you're leaving?"

"Um, possibly. My father wants me to finish my OWLs first."

"Yes, Papa was reluctant to let me move this year, but he agreed after-" She cut herself off suddenly with a short cough. "He um, my cousin told him how great the teachers are here."

The other three politely ignored the brief distress that had crossed Sarah's face, sensing that it wasn't something she was willing to share quite so soon after their introduction.

"So you're going to be in Fifth Year with us then?" Nellie asked, sensing a change of topic was needed.

"Yes! Oh, yay, I was hoping I'd be with you! What subjects are you taking?"

Alec's attention drifted away as the girls quickly fell into deep conversation.

-2-

About an hour after the train had finally left the station, the conversation was interrupted as the door burst open, announcing the presence of one Peter Vincent.

Cocking an eyebrow as he leaned confidently against the doorframe, he proceeded to thoroughly ignore Alec, as he greeted the others.

"Hello, ladies, nice summer I presume? And whom might this beautiful lady be?" He asked, noticing Sarah.

"Well, she _might_ be called Sarah, but why don't you ask her yourself and find out?"

Alec and Theresa shared a look of exasperation, long resigned to the hostility between Nellie and Peter that, strangely, their friends seemed to rather enjoy.

Alec scowled as he watched Peter smoothly approached Sarah, drawing her hand to his lips as he murmured her name, smirking slightly as he noticed a blush gently spreading across Sarah's cheeks, though, unbeknownst to him, more from embarrassment than being flattered.

"Oh, get lost, Peter." Nellie snapped, annoyed at the Slytherin's obvious flirtation for reasons she didn't care to examine.

Peter straightened as he turned to face his – his friend? Enemy? Um… His Nellie. Wait, no, not _his_ Nellie, not like that! Just – Nellie! Yes, just Nellie. Just Nellie.

"Ah, Nellie! Nellie, Nells, Nell, back to torture me for another year, I see!"

"Couldn't resist." She fake simpered, the loathing in her eyes blatantly displaying her true emotions.

"Well, who could blame you? Honestly, I feel sorry for you; it must be so hard to have to stare at someone so handsome all the time."

"You wish!"

Alec groaned quietly as he let his head fall back against his seat. Not those words. Anything but those words! Neither of them could ever resist a challenge, and those words were famous for leading to duels between the forever quarrelling pair. They hadn't even made it to Hogwarts yet!

"Oh, no! Not wish, Nellie. Dear, sweet, Nellie, never wish! I know so. Why else would you seek me out at every opportunity?" A teasing smirk lit up his eyes as he leaned closer to her.

"I-I-I… Well maybe you've forgotten, but it was you who came to find me, Peter!" Nellie stuttered, praying that the sudden and unexpected warmth in her cheeks wasn't visible.

Peter straighten abruptly.

"Well- Well- I needed to speak to Alec! You being here was entirely coincidence!" He scrambled, smoothing his impeccable shirt.

Alec raised an eyebrow as he raised his head, surprised at being brought into the conversation. Normally the two were far too involved in each other to notice there was anyone else around. He caught Sarah's eye across the carriage, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he observed the slightly amused bewilderment in her gaze.

"Alec?" Nellie asked, suddenly feeling rather deflated. Stupid her, thinking that _Peter Vincent_ of all people would have sought her out.

"Um, yes, Alec." Peter confirmed, turning to face him. "I, um, wanted your advice on, um… Quidditch! Yes, quidditch. I wondered, um, what did you think about the triple spin that the Falcon's did at the game last week?"

"Erh…" Alec did a remarkable job of stifling his amusement at his sort-of-friend's avoidance technique. "They did it well?" He nearly asked, wondering if this would satisfy Peter.

He didn't really know what to say about it. Even to a Quidditch enthusiast like him, there was only so much that could be said about the fairly common-place defence move.

"Right! Yeah, just what I was, um, thinking. Right! Well, thank you! Um… I'll just, um…" Peter backed out of the carriage awkwardly, before seeming to forget that the glass panel in the door allowed its occupants to see his hasty retreat down the corridor.

A moment of silence fell over them.

"Well, that was weird." Theresa commented brightly, subtly scrutinising Nellie's reaction.

Nellie, however, was far to confused to register that anyone had spoken.

"Are they…" Sarah cleared her throat awkwardly. "Are they always like that?"

"Always." Alec answered ruefully, sensing her well-concealed unease. "You get used to it. Eventually." He offered.

"Oh."

Silence.

For the second time in as many minutes, it was left to Theresa to break the silence.

"So, Alec, how was your summer? Anything good happen?"

Alec felt a small smile break across his face as he gazed – what he thought was discreetly – at Sarah.

"Yeah. Yeah, it did."

-3-

The remainder of their journey passed relatively uneventfully, with the exception of when the Honeydukes' Trolley came round. Alec had impulsively bought Sarah a chocolate frog, and then, to cover up his embarrassment, had bought a box of Every Flavour Beans for everyone else to share. Chris' birthday present would have to wait until after their next allowance was sent.

Apart from a minor disturbance when Peter's notorious prankster of a cousin, Elsie, decided to announce her return by letting off a Drone Jinx, the Sorting was equally uneventful, and Alec soon found himself lost in bored contemplation of the charmed ceiling. None of his friends had any siblings joining that year, and if it hadn't been for Nellie prodding him in the side, Alec might have even missed his angel being proclaimed a Ravenclaw.

He tried to ignore the disappointment that swept over him. After all, Theresa was bound to take Sarah under her wing, so it wasn't like he wouldn't see her at all, but he couldn't help feeling slightly bitter that there would be no chess matches or other chances to see the firelight of the Gryffindor Common Room glinting off her hair. At least not any time soon.

Momentarily forgetting his sorrows when a large platter of potato wedges and fried chicken appeared in front of him, Alec allowed Nellie to coax him into conversation with the rest of their year's Gryffindors.

Unbeknown to him, on the next table Sarah was admitting to herself that she was a little disappointed too. She was immensely grateful for Theresa's enthusiastic welcome, but she couldn't help the edge of regret that tinged her happiness when, half way through the feast, she glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see Alec engaged in a lively conversation with Nellie and a few others.

She quickly told herself that she was being stupid – that she couldn't possibly justify being jealous about a boy she had only met that day talking to someone else, but she couldn't deny that she was. She cursed her romantic side as she realised that yet again she'd found herself such an utterly unattainable crush.

Feeling the weight of someone staring at him, Alec looked up and caught her eye across the two tables. The smile and slight wave that he offered was hesitantly returned, and they both found themselves rather distracted for the remainder of the evening.

To his great surprise, Alec found himself reluctant to leave his classmates' company after the feast, but he had to fulfil his new duties as a Prefect of escorting the new Gryffindors up to the tower. He must have been imagining things, but he could have sworn that this year they were even smaller and louder than the midgets that now made up the Second Year. He was certain that his year had never been so rowdy.

Easily navigating the ever-changing corridors of the castle, Alec paused only briefly to greet the girl that he'd sat next to last year in Transfiguration and vaguely remembered as being a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, (Diana?), before continuing to lead his charges towards the Grand Stairwell. Unconsciously allowing a frown to crease his forehead as the cacophonic clamour of excited students echoed off the stone walls, Alec hoped this year would pass quickly.

And please, please let it be less eventful than the last.

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it involved a certain new Ravenclaw…


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm

**Broadschool Learning Revolution**

 **Chapter 2 – The Calm Before The Storm**

-1-

By Thursday, everyone more-or-less settled back into routine. Classes were in full swing, and aside from those few who were taking new subjects, the majority of the Sixth Years felt as if they had never been away.

Beatrice was one such student. Despite the differences in her timetable now that she was studying NEWTs rather than OWLs, none of her subjects were entirely new to her, and she'd quickly fallen back into the rhythm of late nights finishing essays in the library or Common Room.

The only subject she had yet to have a lesson in that year was Potions. She sighed as she found her name on the seating plan stuck to the wall outside the classroom. Great. She was sat just about as far away as she could get from Nathan, who was the only other Ravenclaw in their class, and was right at the front of the class in the middle of a large group of rather rowdy Gryffindors.

And, to top it all, she was going to have to share a cauldron with _him_.

To her dismay, she'd found they were sharing all their classes this year, but so far she'd been able to avoid being seated too near to him – at least not without out the presence of her friends nearby.

She stiffened as she felt someone sidle up beside her, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the strange warmth and sense of _rightness_ she felt when he causally looped an arm around her waist in mock affection. She didn't need to turn her head- she already knew who it was.

"Ah, Miss Messina, I see you've seen the new seating plan."

She resented his nonchalant tone. If she hadn't known their surly Potions professor would never stand for it, she'd have suspect him of bribing their teacher to seat them together, although why he'd want to sit next to her when he professed to loathe her was beyond her.

"Oh, is that what this is? Nah, I was just admiring the brickwork!" she easily returned, making no effort to mask her scorn as she turned to look at her rival, his hand slipping back to his side from where it had rested against her waist.

Benedick cleared his throat as his now-free hand reached up to absently pull at his earlobe.

"Well, you have to admit, it is rather remarkable how much magic is embedded in those walls." He slung back, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Indeed." She rolled her eyes. "It makes you wonder how you can be around so much magic and yet you seem to possess very little." Her tone was patronising, but her eyes sparkled with barely supressed mirth as he drew up to his full height and puffed his cheeks out his indignation.

"I resent that!" Benedick exclaimed. "I'll have you know-"

"-If you two are quite finished?" they both froze in horror at the silken voice behind them. "It may have escaped your notice, but your class started five minutes ago, and unless you very much want to spend the next week IN DETENTION, I suggest you both have a FLAWLESS Deflation Draught on my desk by the end of the lesson without another word from EITHER of you until you are DISMISSED at the end of CLASS. Do I make myself clear?" Snape drawled, allowing his anger to bleed through into his otherwise calmly-spoken words.

"Yes, Sir." They muttered in unison as they hurried into the classroom; Beatrice flushed bright red with embarrassment whilst Benedick's face had turned even more pale than usual.

It seemed one thing that wouldn't change this year was their Potions lessons, and for once, an entire class passed without a word from either of them.

-2-

Friday evening of the third week back saw Alec, Theresa, Sarah and Nellie tucked away in the library, surrounded by towers of books that none of them were pretending to understand, frantically trying to complete their Charms essays.

They'd been working most of the afternoon, and for a while it seemed that every half hour or so, one of them had a minor break through, and after five minutes were spent trying to reword it in four different ways, the others quickly caught on.

However, just before seven, after nearly an hour had passed without a word from any of them as the desperately search their volumes for _anything_ that might help them link their last point – curtesy of Sarah – back into the original question, all but Theresa were beginning to despair.

"Urgh, I give up!" Alec exclaimed as he allowed his head to flop forwards to face-plant onto the page that he'd been struggling to focus on for at least the last four minutes.

"Me too!" groaned Nellie.

"Maybe we are better leaving it there for tonight"

"Who are you and what have you done with Theresa?!" Alec shot up to exclaim, forgetting to whisper and so earning himself a glare from Madame Baron, the librarian on duty.

"Sorry!" He stage-whispered at her before turning back to his friends.

Theresa was pulling a face at him.

"Haha, very funny." She dead-panned. "I just think we've covered all we can for tonight!"

Nellie leaned over the table and locked eyes with her. Nearly a full minute later, she straightened abruptly with a loud gasp, ignoring the glare directed at her from behind the Madame Baron's desk.

"YOU HAVE A DATE!"

Theresa blushed furiously.

"It's not a _date_ , we're just-"

"Oh, it is so a date!" Nellie squealed excitedly.

"Oh, Theresa, why didn't you say? I can't believe he finally asked you!"

"Um… what? Who? What's happening?" Alec looked around at his friends blankly as they babbled, not quite keeping up.

 _He? Who was 'he'? Asked her what?_

"Roderick finally asked Theresa out!" Sarah squealed.

Alec hadn't seen her so excited since the night she'd discovered that the House Elves knew how to make madeleines. He was so entranced by the sight that he didn't properly comprehend her words until Theresa spoke.

"Nell, it is _not_ a _date_! Seriously! We're just going to be working on an Arithmancy question we were both stuck on, nothing remotely _date-like_."

"Oh, sure, because two Ravenclaws who are so utterly in love sitting and discussing their ideas for the future isn't the slightest bit romantic!" Nellie retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, stop it Nell! We are not _in love_! And how many times do I have to tell you; there is far more to Arithmancy than just _'discussing the future'_! If I'd wanted to do that then I'd have taken Divination! It's entirely mathematical, and –"

"-and blah-duh-blah-duh-blah-duh, whatever alright, I know chemistry when I see it and you two _have it_."

"We don't- Oh I give up!" Theresa swept her things into her bag, rising abruptly. "Sarah, I'll see you later. Night, Alec."

"Night." Alec mumbled, still slightly confused as to what had just happened.

He was distracted from his thoughts, however, when he noticed the teasing smirk on Sarah's face as she sat staring at Nellie.

"So, you _know chemistry_ , huh?"

Alec was startled to her a sultry, suggestive tone creep into Sarah's tone as she repeated Nellie's words back to her.

Nellie's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Okay." Sarah settled back in her seat, a picture of innocence.

She waited until Nellie had taken a sip of water from the glass she had just conjured.

"So, Nell, how's Peter?"

Nellie coughed and spluttered as she struggled to swallow the water, resuming her glare. Sarah laughed gleefully and even Alec allowed himself a brief chuckle at seeing his friend in such a state. He hoped they'd be seeing more of this teasing side of Sarah, especially if the results were always this funny!

"What do you mean? How should I know?" Nellie demanded one she regained her voice.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering since, you know, you _know chemistry_. You have Potions with him right? That's kind of like muggle chemistry, isn't it?" Sarah was all innocence again.

Nellie's eyes narrowed again and Alec could have sworn he heard a low growling noise from her direction before she turned back to her books, muttering darkly under her breath.

-3-

When Benedick had sauntered up to them that morning as she and Myrna were finishing their breakfast and preparing to go and meet Donna, Beatrice had been fully prepared to ignore him, but something in his posture gave her pause.

His usual arrogance was missing from his stance, which to her shrewd eye looked more a careful mask than the usual easiness with which he moved. Not that she'd been analysing the way he walked or anything. Absolutely not!

Her momentary hesitation lasted just long enough for Benedick to reach them, and after a quick glance at the teacher's table to ensure they were unobserved, slip into the seat opposite.

For only the fourth time that Beatrice and Benedick had been in each other's presence since starting Hogwarts, neither of them were the first to speak. Instead, it was Myrna who managed the first words.

"It seems the great Gryffindor seeker has lost his sense of direction!" She leaned over the table slightly, ignoring the split second that Benedick's eye-line flickered below her face before re-meeting her gaze, blushing ever so slightly, and lowered her voice to a mock whisper; "The Gryffindor table is over there!" She pointed behind him.

Shooting her a withering glare, he turned his attention to Beatrice.

"So, um, you going to the party tonight?"

Beatrice's eyebrows raised for the second time since she'd spotted Benedick heading their way. Since when did he struggle with words?

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, genuinely confused at the question that had come seemingly out of the blue.

"Oh, erm, no reason, just wanted to know if, uh… If I should take a headache potion beforehand! You know, if I'm gonna have to listen to you all night, then at least I can be prepared!"

Beatrice unconsciously frowned a little as she absorbed his words. It was far from unusual for them to say such things to each other – in fact it would have been more unusual had he not said it! But she couldn't deny that something inside her sunk slightly at his jibe.

"Oh, yeah, right." Was all she could manage before standing abruptly and spinning round to exit, missing the mirroring frown that now creased Benedick's forehead as he realised he'd offended her.

"So, uh, you're going tonight then?" Myrna asked gingerly, unfamiliar with being either alone or polite to her best friend's rival, but uncomfortable with the tension around them that somehow felt different to normal.

"Uh, yeah!" Benedick looked up, surprised at being broken out of his thoughts. "Are you? I mean I know you don't really do Quidditch, but..."

"Yeah, Beatrice invited me." She replied, casually 'forgetting' to mention that they were only going as friends, instead enjoying Benedick's attempt at masking his surprise at the implication.

It was common knowledge among their year group that she gay, but she was a little amused that he would believe it of Beatrice with such little prompting. Then again, it had been over a year since her friend - who was as good as a sister to her - had shown an interest in anyone...

"Oh! Right, well, good for you!"

There was an awkward pause as they both struggled to come up with something that might be of interest to the other.

"Do you know who else is going?"

"I think all my Gryffindors are! I'm hoping Alec might even bring that new girl he's been hanging out with."

Oh, that would be wonderful! She seems so nice, maybe she can draw him out of his shell a little! I mean after last year and everything..."

"Yeah, exactly. Do you know her well then, this new girl?"

"Sarah Postern. Not really, just from seeing her in the Common Room. She seems close with Theresa so I wouldn't be surprised if Donna knew her though! Why don't you come ask her? I'm meeting with her in a few minutes." She offered, also "forgetting" that Beatrice would be there too.

"Yeah, yeah okay! See you there then!" He stood hastily, just as McGonagall approached, having spotted his red tie amongst the sea of blue.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm going." He muttered as he saw her standing behind him, beating a rapid retreat back to the Gryffindor bench.

Myrna smiled to herself. Today might be quite entertaining after all!

-4-

Heaving her book-laden bag onto her shoulder, Theresa ducked her head in silent thanks as Roderick gestured for her to proceed him out of the library.

Their study session had gone well. If they stayed on track, they were likely to finish their Arithmancy project a whole fortnight before it was due in! A remarkable feat really, given how challenging the material was, but Theresa was far from being relieved that the complicated sums would soon be over.

A (rather large) part of her wished she hadn't used the project as an excuse to spend time with her introverted partner, as despite him seeming to enjoy working together as much as she did, she was still struggling to come up with a reason to intrude on his treasured solidarity at any other time.

Lost in thought as she reached the door, she absently reached out to the handle, just as Roderick did the same.

"Oh!"

They both withdrew their hands rapidly, teach taking a step back so that their bodies faces each other, although both their heads remained ducked in an effort to hide a blush.

A moment of awkward stuttering and false starts later, Roderick was holding the door open for Theresa to pass through in front of him, hoping he didn't notice she was holding her breathe as her arm gently brushed his chest on the way past.

Starting back towards Ravenclaw Tower, Roderick forced himself not to keep his hands from fidgeting as he kept in step with his beautiful partner.

The air around the buzzed in anticipation of the conversation that they both wanted, but neither quite knew how to start. For all her people skills, when they weren't discussing school work Theresa always found herself strangely lost for words around Roderick Peterson.

As they were about to turn off from the main corridor into the series of smaller ones that lead to their destination, she opened her mouth to revert back to her new favourite Arithmancy topic, but was a loud crash from one of the other turnings further down the corridor – the one that lead in the direction of tonight's highly anticipated but exclusive quidditch party.

Loath as she was to end her time alone with Roderick – even as silent as it was – their inner Prefects, that truth to be told wasn't an entirely new instinct to either of them, the only difference was now they had been given the power to act on it, halted them both in their tracks.

Thinking it was simply an overly excited party goer who may or may not need help getting back to the relevant dormitories, they wordlessly agreed to investigate.

Exchanging a worried glance as a loud but indistinguishable shout echoed down the corridor, immediately followed by a flash that would have been blinding had it not been around a corner and quite a way down the hall, they quickened their pace in harmony.

Half way through the short process that is involved in walking around a corner, a large, alcohol-scented body collided with Theresa's, knocking her back into Roderick and all three of them to the floor.

Quickly giving herself and Roderick a quick once-over to check for visible injuries, Theresa righted herself and turned to face her assailant, recognising him instantly.

Theo Scott.

Slytherin. Their year.

His girlfriend, Alicia, was in the year below them, but Theresa knew her fairly well – partly because the fourth and fifth year Ravenclaw girls shared a bathroom, and partly because it was a well-known secret that Theresa's mother was a medi-witch and had passed down her love of healing spells to her daughter.

Narrowing her eyes in distaste, Theresa drew strength from Roderick's presence to stand her ground against the burly Quidditch player whose frame practically filled the rings he guarded on the pitch.

To her surprise, rather than trying to pick a fight as per usual, the drunk oaf wobbled slightly as he turned on his heel and began meandering in the opposite direction, muttering under his breath as he went.

"Well that could've been worse." Theresa murmured to Roderick once Theo was out of hearing range.

"Indeed. Are you hurt? That was quite a fall you took." Roderick replied, his tone morphing from bemusement into concern as he noticed her absently rubbing at the base of her back.

"Oh, no! Well, a little, but it's only a bruise. What about you? I fell right on top of you, I'm so sorry!"

Sensing he wouldn't get away with claiming to be completely unscathed, Roderick admitted to a slightly sore leg, but insisted he didn't need the help of any healing charms or ointments to make it back to the common room.

"I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow." Noticing the minor disappointment that he didn't think even Theresa was aware flickered across her eyes when he refused her help, he hesitantly added; "But thank you. Theresa."

Theresa could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment. Did he just call her- Surely not? The excessively formal, probably-calls-his-parents-Mr-and-Mrs-Peterson Roderick had just used her first name!

Interpreting her stunned silence for aversion to his use of her name, he quickly began tripping over himself to apologise, but was stopped in his tracks when Theresa looked up to meet his gaze.

"No, no, I- I liked it. You're welcome. Roderick."

Sharing a tentative but heartfelt smile, they quickly fell into step again as the made their way back to the common room in a now comfortable rather than awkward silence, all memories of shouts and crashes and flashing lights forgotten.


End file.
